


Hush

by mikor1n



Series: College AU ShuuNeki [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: College!AU, M/M, almost smut but not quite, black haired kaneki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikor1n/pseuds/mikor1n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College!AU. It's Valentine's Day, and it seems that everyone has something - or someone - to get into. That is, everyone except Tsukiyama Shuu and Kaneki Ken. The two get kicked out of their dorm rooms, only to both end up in the hallway together. Awkward flirting ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush

Kaneki wasn't too happy about the idea of being kicked out of his room - it'd been a long day, and more than anything, he just wanted to sleep. But he wouldn't be that lucky tonight, he discovered quickly. Hide flashed the other boy an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, Kaneki, but Touka's here, and... y'know... it's Valentine's Day...."  
"Shh, it's okay, really!" he insisted softly. Truthfully, he'd be happier sleeping in his own bed, but it was Valentine's Day. He wanted Hide and Touka both to be happy, even if it were at his own expense. "Just... let me know when I can come back in, okay?"  
"You got it, boss," Hide grinned, giving a slight salute before closing the door. Kaneki sighed under his breath, reaching a hand up to rake his fingers through his dark hair. Where would he even go? He didn't particularly want the night to lead him into the hallway, but he wasn't sure where else to go. He leaned against the wall a few feet from the door, exhaling slowly.  
But after a moment, he realized that he wasn't the only one having similar problems. "Hori, I refuse to sleep out here. You're going to be in there all--" The owner of the voice was answered only by a door slammed in his face, to which Kaneki gave a slight chuckle. He was lucky, he thought, to at least have as thoughtful of a friend as Hide.  
Once the tall figure turned around, Kaneki's eyes widened a fraction as he came to recognize none other than Shuu Tsukiyama. He was surprised - if anyone here was going to have a date for Valentine's Day, Kaneki would've thought it would be him. But the purple-haired man seemed to be in an identical situation.  
He huffed in displeasure. "I'll get you back for this one of these days," he muttered under his breath, before catching Kaneki's gaze. His visage immediately brightened. "Kaneki-kun! Are you alone tonight, too?" he asked, not wasting a second in approaching the shorter boy.  
Kaneki chuckled sheepishly. "Ah... yeah... my roommate has his girlfriend there, so... I'm out here."  
"What a coincidence. It seems we're in the same... not very dolce situation. But at least we can be alone together, right?" Tsukiyama faltered for a moment, a faint glint of embarrassment shining in his eyes. "Sorry, that was.... Should we go to the common room? I don't think anyone'll be in there right now, and it'd be better than standing out here."  
Kaneki nodded. He knew that it probably wasn't too smart to follow Tsukiyama anywhere, especially alone. But something told him that tonight would be different. That somehow, Tsukiyama had changed. They hadn't spent a huge amount of time together, but Tsukiyama's cannibalistic tendencies hadn't reared their ugly head recently. He didn't feel quite so on-edge, but Tsukiyama hadn't entirely regained Kaneki's trust.  
He perched somewhat awkwardly on the end of one of the couches, and shockingly, Tsukiyama took his seat on the opposite end. The man was full of surprises, it seemed.  
An awkward silence fell over the two, and Kaneki found himself wanting to break it. He pursed his lips - he was bad enough with conversation when it came to normal people, but he couldn't deny that Tsukiyama made him even more nervous. Come on, Kaneki, you can do this, he thought. Just say--  
"It really is quiet out here, isn't it?" Tsukiyama chuckled softly, turning to rest an arm on the back of the sofa. Kaneki took a moment to appreciate this milder side of the older man - he was wearing a simple white t-shirt and baggy pajama pants. It didn't compare much to Kaneki's over-sized t-shirt and shorts, but he seemed to look refined, even in such casual clothing.  
Kaneki smiled. "Yeah... I guess everyone's in their rooms," he said, turning to face Tsukiyama. Tsukiyama always seemed to be so transfixed on Kaneki - as if he was clinging to every word the boy spoke. And though that might have frightened him before, he couldn't help but think that tonight, when he was sure no one would pay him a moment of mind, it was a nice feeling.  
"Aren't you spending the night with anyone, Kaneki-kun?" Tsukiyama asked, seeming genuinely surprised that Kaneki wasn't the one who had kicked his roommate out.  
He shook his head. "Ah, no... I was thinking about going to the library, maybe... I think Hide and Touka will be in there all night."  
Tsukiyama's eyebrows raised, and he sat back against the pillows. He seemed to ponder his words for a moment. "Well, I don't want to keep you, if you want to go to the library. I know how much you like to read, Kaneki-kun." His words held a warmness that Kaneki had never heard from Tsukiyama. He wasn't sure if it was the atmosphere of Valentine's Day that was doing this to him, but Kaneki felt almost comfortable around him. He wasn't afraid, a fact that startled him.  
"N-no, that's okay!" he said quickly. He was surprised to find himself wanting to be around Tsukiyama, rather than going to the library. Maybe this was a good night to give Tsukiyama a chance. "I don't mind to stay here with you, Tsukiyama-san."  
Tsukiyama flinched - he obviously wasn't expecting the response. But he quickly regained his composure. "Thank you, Kaneki-kun."  
Feeling brave, Kaneki spoke up. "Why do you do that?” he asked with a slight tilt of his head. “I think… it’s really nice when you don’t always seem… confident.”  
The purple-haired man’s lips parted, and for a moment, he struggled with words. This was a side of Tsukiyama that Kaneki had never seen before. And Kaneki was convinced that, had he seen this side of Tsukiyama before, he would never have been quite so frightened of him. “W-What do you mean, Kaneki-kun? I’m simply full of confidence,” he grinned, but Kaneki didn’t miss the slight falter in his words.  
But Kaneki thought better of arguing. Instead, he smiled. “You really are. It’s really admirable.”  
Tsukiyama’s next words caught Kaneki off-guard. “If anyone here is admirable, Kaneki-kun, it’s you. After… everything….”  
He didn’t need to finish. Kaneki reached a hand up to his makeshift eyepatch subconsciously. It had definitely been rough on him, but he’d never had anyone acknowledge it aloud. He barely heard Tsukiyama’s soft “You didn’t deserve this… you did nothing wrong, really” over the rushing roar of his own thoughts. He’d never put much thought into it - whether he deserved this or not. But there was something relieving about hearing that from someone else.  
Tears bubbled between his eyelids as he squeezed them shut, bowing his head. “Thank you, Tsukiyama-san,” he murmured, punctuating the sentence with a quiet laugh to lighten the atmosphere. “It means a lot.” He couldn’t help but feel that his words were a complete understatement, but at moments like these, words weren’t Kaneki’s friend.  
Kaneki hadn’t noticed Tsukiyama moving closer to him, but at the moment, he had no desire to stop him. If anything, he did want Tsukiyama closer. He wasn’t used to this kind of encouragement. Hide was Kaneki’s best friend, but Hide’s form of encouragement was brass and loud. Kaneki loved it, and always had, but on a night like this, Tsukiyama’s murmured words did wonders for the half-ghoul.  
Tsukiyama’s forehead came to rest against Kaneki’s, but Tsukiyama averted his gaze. It was odd to see the always self-assured man so unsure of what he was doing. A large hand reached out to rest on Kaneki’s knee, an innocent gesture. “Don’t cry, Kaneki-kun,” he cooed, a gentle smile tugging at his lips.  
Their gazes met, and Kaneki returned Tsukiyama’s smile. Words were lost to him as he admired Tsukiyama’s features. He was all angles - masculine, chiseled jawline, strong cheekbones, softened only by the warm sparkle in his eyes. But Kaneki didn’t get much of a chance to admire further as he was suddenly pulled in for a kiss. The kiss was so much gentler than he’d ever imagined Tsukiyama was capable of. Tsukiyama’s lips were plush and soft against Kaneki’s, and suddenly, he didn’t want Tsukiyama to pull away.  
Tsukiyama withdrew, lips parting to speak. But Kaneki was brave tonight. He silenced the taller man with his lips once more, but with slightly more force. The act seemed to catch Tsukiyama off guard, as he froze for a brief moment, but quickly reciprocated with equal fervor. His long arms snaked around Kaneki’s thin waist, and gently, he led Kaneki to lean against the arm of the couch. Kaneki’s heart thudded wildly against his ribcage - this was escalating so quickly in the eyes of the inexperienced boy, but he found himself not wanting to stop it.  
Tsukiyama settled between Kaneki’s legs, a hand reaching out to cup Kaneki’s thigh. But he wasn’t forceful. His kisses were still gentle, only deepening upon Kaneki’s goading. Kaneki was entirely in charge, something he most definitely wasn’t used to. But he utilized it, hands coming to rest upon either side of Tsukiyama’s neck.  
Kaneki was quite sure that he felt Tsukiyama’s lips curve into a smile against his, leaving a fluttering feeling in his stomach. His overly-sensitive skin prickled beneath Tsukiyama’s touch as his free hand came to rest on Kaneki’s chest. Every fiber of Kaneki’s subconscious told him to stop, that someone could catch them or something bad could happen. But he couldn’t bring himself to. There was something addictive about the care Tsukiyama took when he kissed Kaneki, about how gentle his touch was. It would take all the force in the world to pull Kaneki from him now.  
Tsukiyama’s lips began to wander, and Kaneki’s breath hitched in the back of his throat. He was slow, as if he were memorizing every pore of Kaneki’s skin with his mouth. His lips caressed Kaneki’s jawline, moving down to his neck. His teeth grazed slightly over the dip in Kaneki’s collarbone, which sent shivers down his spine. Kaneki had never known that he could possibly feel this way - he didn’t know what to expect. But so far, this was so much better than anything he’d ever imagined.  
“Has anyone ever told you that you’re perfect, Kaneki-kun?” Tsukiyama breathed against the delicate skin of Kaneki’s neck.  
“O-Only my mom,” Kaneki managed, immediately scolding himself mentally for such a lame response. “No one like you, Tsukiyama-san….”  
But Tsukiyama didn’t seem to heed much mind to Kaneki’s words. He chuckled breathlessly before turning his attention back to Kaneki’s neck. This time, he sunk his teeth in - and immediately, Kaneki jumped. “T-Tsukiyama-san--”  
It took a moment, but Tsukiyama understood Kaneki’s trepidation. He pulled back, remorse etched on his features. “I don’t want to hurt you, Kaneki-kun,” he said quietly. “I… I don’t want you in the way that I did before.” He chuckled under his breath, suddenly turning bashful. “I haven’t… really even thought about that tonight at all.” His gaze was cast to his lap as he spoke, and Kaneki chewed his lower lip.  
“I trust you.” And strangely enough, it wasn’t hard for Kaneki to place implicit trust upon the man before him. He leaned up, lips rejoining with Tsukiyama’s. Tsukiyama didn’t dare go near Kaneki’s neck again - but instead, his hands did all the work. Tsukiyama’s fingertips brushed over Kaneki’s chest, trailing down his torso and hovering dangerously close to the waistband of Kaneki’s shorts. The younger boy bit his lip, breathing shallowly. He wanted this, more than he’d wanted anything in a long time.  
But Tsukiyama still hesitated. He kept his hand there for a moment, until Kaneki surprised him by placing his smaller hand upon Tsukiyama’s. “I trust you.” He repeated the words softly, eyes curving into crescents as he smiled.  
“Thank you, Kaneki-kun,” Tsukiyama murmured, leaning his forehead against Kaneki’s as his hand brushed ever-so slightly over the barely prominent bulge in Kaneki’s shorts.  
Kaneki let out a sharp whimper, immediately reaching a hand to clamp over his mouth. Tsukiyama froze, waiting for Kaneki’s quick nod to continue. Tsukiyama’s touch was gentle, but so arousing. Kaneki bit down on his lower lip, back arching off the couch as Tsukiyama’s hand grew braver. He palmed Kaneki carefully, gauging his reactions. But Tsukiyama’s touch made Kaneki see stars.  
He moved his hips up against Tsukiyama’s hand, head lolling back with his hand still clamped over his mouth. He let out a string of muffled moans, which only fueled Tsukiyama.  
Kaneki was so lost in the moment that he almost didn’t hear his phone ring. But Tsukiyama did. He stopped, pulling back with something of a smile playing at his lips. “Do you want to get that?” he asked.  
Kaneki fumbled with the pocket of his shorts. “I-It’s probably Hide,” he said breathlessly, answering the phone with trembling fingers. “H-Hello?”  
“Kaneki-kun, come back in the bedroom! Touka-chan left to get food and told me to invite you.” Kaneki’s eyes widened. Any other time, he’d be desperate to spend time with his two best friends. Since they’d gotten together, Kaneki had felt somewhat isolated. But tonight, he’d wanted nothing more than for Hide to keep Touka in there all night.  
He quickly met Tsukiyama’s gaze. “O-Oh, okay! Um… would you mind if Tsukiyama-kun joined us?”  
“Tsukiyama-kun?” Kaneki could practically hear Hide narrowing his eyes, and the sudden affectionate use of his name caught Tsukiyama’s attention. He grinned, reaching a hand out to push Kaneki’s hair from his eyes. “Uh… sure, I don’t think Touka would mind. Just get in here!”  
Kaneki smiled. “Be right there.” He hadn’t quite regained his composure yet, plus he had an unfortunately obvious problem that had yet to be taken care of -- but he’d take any opportunity he could get to spend more time with Tsukiyama. “Do you want to come and spend the night with me, Hide, and Touka-chan?”  
“As long as they don’t mind having me, Kaneki-kun,” Tsukiyama smiled serenely, pushing himself up from the couch and holding a hand out for Kaneki to take.  
Kaneki didn’t hesitate even for a second to take it. But before moving, he pursed his lips. “Thank you… for everything, Tsukiyama-kun.”  
“My pleasure, Kaneki-kun.”


End file.
